Gray Makes a Mistake
by Panicatthedisco1243
Summary: Gray messes up when he hurts Juvia


Summary - Gray makes a mistake when he messes up with Juvia exept this is a different Juvia. She isn't exactly different but she looks a little different. She wears a hat that hold all of her long blue hair and she wears a sweatshirt that makes her look fat. She is always wearing sunglasses so no one can see her eyes and she dresses herself to make her look ugly. In reality Juvia is skinny, pretty, has long wavy blue hair, and is again VERY PRETTY! Anyway to the story

* * *

-Julia's POV-

I walked into the Fairy Tail guild to see everyone in their normal places. Natsu and Gray were fighting and Lucy was trying to split them up, Cana was hiding her face in a giant barrel that didn't smell very good, Erza was sharpening her swords, Gajeel and Levy were making out in the corner of the guild… oh yeah I forgot to mention, Gajeel and Levy got together.

Its actually a quick story, Levy and Gajeel were stuck in the woods on a mission, it started to thunder, they took shelter and the next think you know, they confessed and kissed all night. Some say that they "did it" and every time we ask their faces always turn bright red. I have never really spent time with other humans so I don't really know what that means. Their faces were so red, could they have been sick? Whatever I'm sure they are ok now considering that they are slobbering all over each other. But anyway, back to the guild.

Technically everyone was doing what they usually have done. But I do kind of wish gray noticed me. I know that sometimes I may seem a little bit crazy when I see him but its not my fault! Really, its just that when I first met him he was so nice to me and before that no one has EVER been nice to me. Almost everyone in the guild have love. Natsu and Lucy like each other, Erza and Jellal like each other, Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Laxus, but I wish someone would like me.

Everyone knows about me and my love for Gray but I wish he liked me back. Today I will talk to him and I will… "Hey Juvia!" Lucy interrupted my thought

"Um hello Lucy."

"Whats wrong Juvia? I was trying to separate the hot head and the cold head when I see a tear go down your face. Are you ok?" Lucy stepped closer to me.

"Oh!" I touched my face and felt the cold and wet feeling of a teardrop.

"Yes I am fine! I… I uhhh… oh I had an eyelash in my eye. Yes that's it."

"Oh Ok then? Anyway I got to go. Natsu told me to meet him by the tree in the park. He said he had something important to tell me…?" And there another couple. "See you around Juvia!"

"B-bye" I then looked over and saw Gray sitting alone. 'Now is my chance to talk to him.' I thought and clenched my fists together.

"H-Hello Gray-Sama."

"Ugh hi Juvia."

"I-I umm wanted to tell you... um." I squirmed a little out of embarressment.

"Not now Juvia."

"But Gray I wanted to tell you that-"

-Changing to Grays POV-

"Look Juvia I am not in the mood for you today. Don't you think its hard enough for me to deal with you everyday. I mean constantly you are always eavesdropping on me. How would you feel if someone who you DIDNT LIKE always spied on you. You are always creeping me out and its-" I heard a sniff. "Wait Juvia i'm"

"Wow im such an ass. How could I be so selfish. I mean of course you didnt want to be with me. Who wants to be with me?" Juvia took off her hat that let down her long blue wavy hair and I gasped.

"Juvia - you have hair - and its pretty!"

"I mean why would anyone like me. I am a water freak." She pulled off her sweatshirt to expose a blue long sleeve shirt and she looked skinny!

"Juvia I didn't know you looked like this."

"I mean I am a girl who makes it rain when im sad. How stupid is that?" She dropped her sweatshirt and hat and I heard a loud crack of thunder.

"I guess everyone will find love..." I saw another tear fall to the floor.

She ripped off her sunglasses, looked me dead in the eye and her sky blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"But me." With that she cracked the sunglasses, lightning flashed, and at the speed of light she was out the door.

"Huh? It was just sunny out a minute ago... why is it pouring?" Mira asked. Everyone was talking about the sudden change in weather.

"Hey where is Juvia?" I heard Lisanna ask. And again everyone was talking about Juvia dissapearing.

While everyone was panicking I looked into the broken pair of glasses to see my reflection.

'Juvia' I thought. 'What have you got yourself in this time.'

* * *

-Juvia POV-

as I ran out the door I was hit by fast pellets of water. I ignored them and kept running without stopping. I tried to think of the song my parents used to sing to me when I was about to go to sleep

i know the worlds a broken bone

but count you headaches call it home

hey moon please forget to fall down

hey moon don't you go down

they would always sing that song and it would make me feel better. Listening to that song would ALWAYS make me feel better (hint for eph)

I lost track of where I was going and ended up in a forest. Rain was hitting me at over 100 mph. I spotted a cave and went in there.

'I wish I kept my sweatshirt, I'm freezing' I thought.

soon it was dark and deep deep deep down inside me I wished something

"oh gray, please just come save me"

-Gray POV-

i went outside and started to ask people if they have seen Juvia but no one is saying yes. I then can across an old lady walking near a forest

"excuse me ma'am have you seen a girl with blue long have about this tall run around here?"

"was she upset and crying?" She asked me

"yes she was. Have you seen her?"

"did you do that to her"

"excuses me ma-"

"a young boy like you should never make a girl like her cry"

"that's not the-"

"you know she could have been hurt even before you said something mean to her"

"wait wait-"

"and you have been ignoring her the whole time"

"YES OK IT WAS ME! Now can you tell me where she went so I can fix it?!"

she smiled kindly "she went into the woods"

"thanks for your help" with that I ran I to the woods to find Juvia. I needed to fix this mess I made

Chapter 2 - (I don't know how to make a new chapter but yeah)

-Juvias POV-

i was was cold and alone in the middle of the woods. I couldn't bring myself to get up after the terrible thing I've done. I can't face Gray. I've been so selfish and I have only been trying to make myself happy when I was making Gray miserable. Maybe I should just stay here forever. No one will realize I have left anyway. I'm just water

-Grays POV-

i ran through the woods screaming Juvias name. I stopped to catch my breath by a cave when I saw something move in the cave

"J-Juvia?" The moving stopped

"Juvia is that you. I'm-" she interrupted me

"Please Gray. I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave fairy tail if that makes you happy. I only want you to be happy and if I made you annoyed then I will leave and never talk to you again if that's what you want. I'm sorry" a tear rolled down her cheek.

Before she could say another word I grabbed her arm and pulled he into a kiss.

-Juvias POV-

'HES KISSING ME' I thought 'PEOPLE KISS OTHER PEOPLE WHEN THEY LIKE EACHOTHER' I thought again.

"Juvia I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just jealous because I saw Natsu looking at you and laughing at what you were saying. It made me angry that someone else thought that they can talk to my Juvia!"

i was shocked. And then I thought he hated me

"Please Juvia, come back to Fairy tail?"

"Does this mean that.. That you... Like me?"

He paused. "I have actually liked you for a couple of years now. I know, it's pathetic."

I then reached up and kissed him again

"Juvia, do you want to go out with me?"

i nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek

"C'mon, let's go back to the guild" with that he grabbed my hand and helped me up and we started walking back to the guild.

I am happy because today was the first day I cried, but with tears of happiness.


End file.
